Fuzzy's Amazing Adventrure
by KingdomKepperofbooksdisneyfan
Summary: Fuzzy finaly makes it to Amazatopia or as we know it America. In America he meets new friends that aren't like he imagened them to be at all but they go on a big adventure.  The rating may change as things go on so keep an oppened mind.


Fuzzy's Amazing Adventure A Spliced fan fiction

Note: one: I do not own Spice or any of the characters. This is a fan fiction that I wanted to write because I well you'll see. It will be in two perspectives of two different people, Fuzzy S. and Me: Christina. It will be in narrator point of view but you'll see what I'm doing as you read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a beautiful day to explore and that's just what Fuzzy Snulumps was going to do. He was putting the finishing touches on a rocket that he had found it the Doctors old lab.

"And if I twist this it should hold for me," Fuzzy exclaimed excited that he was able to fix the old busted up rocket. It was way better than the rockets he made, they usually ended up blowing up on him but he silently wished that this one would get him to Amazatopea.

"Now I should tell everybody that I will be going to Amazatopea!" Fuzzy exclaimed draping a tarp over the finished rocket and running off to find his friends.

It took a bit but then he finally found two of his friends playing a game of Bucket-Stick-Fruit Ball.

"Perry! Ontray! Come see what I built!" Fuzzy exclaimed.

"Ok. Ten points!" Perry shouted as the swineapple they were playing with hit Ontray in the eye. Being mutants they were nearly invulnerable to pain and could remove there body parts.

"Ow!" Ontray exclaimed as he pulled the swineapple from his eye. "Is it something that will explode!" he asked he loved when Fuzzy's rockets explodes on him.

"I hope not. But come with me and you will see!" Fuzzy said pulling them along to his new rocket.

When they reached the spot where it was hidden Fuzzy pulled off the tarp and exclaimed in a happy 'Tada'!

"Wow, Fuzzy you made yourself a new rocket! Does that mean your going to try and get to Amazatopia?" Perry asked the little yellow mutant.

"Uh hu, I'm going to go right now but I wanted to show you guys before I left so Bye!" Fuzzy said jumping into the rocket. "3….2….1….Explore!"

Fuzzy then hit the red ignition button and blasted off toward Amazatopia.

* * *

><p>"Christina! Come back you forgot your book again!" A teen age girl called after her very forgetful friend.<p>

"Oh. Thanks Crystal. I don't want to forget this I have to turn it in tomorrow!" Christina replied back.

"So you do anything tomorrow after school?" Crystal asked hoping she could get her out of her book that she was now reading as they walked to the place Christina's grandmother was going to pick them up at and take them to the movies.

Christina didn't answer all she did was put her bookmark in the page she had just been reading and looked up at the California sky. School had just started at Mayfair High and Middle school and it was already a big bummer, the guy she liked was in two of her classes and she still couldn't get the courage to tell him. This would probably be the last time she could tell him to, Crystal and she were 12th graders and she didn't think she would have another chance to tell him. She had 'known' him since 6th grade.

"Earth to Christina! Come in Christina!" Crystal shouted at one of her best friends.

"Oh sorry Crystal. It's just that I was wondering if there was any other kind of beings out there is all." She replied back dreamily.

"As if. Shur I believe in the zombie apocalypse but other beings? Please, if there were why would they want to come to California?"

"Oh I don't know was just thinking."

Just then the floor started to shake and they saw something falling out of the sky heading. "What was that?" Christina shouted.

"I don't know lets cheek it out." Crystal replied and started running to the place they saw the thing land.

* * *

><p>ok just a bit of info for you: yes my name is Christina so I'm myself in the story and my friend Crystal does exist as well but that is only her nickname. And yes sadly the the boy bit is true too. and my School is Mayfair, Mayfair home of the mighty Mayfair Monsoons! and I am in 12 and so is Crystal and the guy I like too.<p>

I hope this story is ok, if you find things that need to be fixed just tell me what they are I would really appreciate it. and if you don't know who Fuzzy is cheek out youtube for Spliced episodes its a funny show.


End file.
